


The Endgame Trailer Hurt My Feelings

by More_Light_In_Fireplace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Light_In_Fireplace/pseuds/More_Light_In_Fireplace
Summary: They never get to know the Clint Barton she knows.Clint Barton as a perfect recorded underground assassin, as a dead eye killer with an unparalleled aim, as a brutal masterless samurai and a lot of thing Clint never tells her.They all know him as a loyal teammate, world best archer, only deadly with a bow and arrows on above, funny guy with quick mouth and a walking disaster.Then when time comes, whatever he likes it or not, when he has to stand against Natasha and everyone, they won't see that coming, can't prepare for something they think will never happen.For Natasha, of course she stays put, hoping as hell it will never happen, too.But here she is...--------------------------------Warning, this one is so short, one-shot and will not be more to this, was a little(nope a lot) shitty written.But tolerate with me, pretty please?





	The Endgame Trailer Hurt My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, this one was written a month before the trailer got released 12 hours ago. 
> 
> But as I saw THAT scene I was like, woahhhhh. 
> 
> So I posted my one-shot because the timing is sooooo perfect. 
> 
> Non-beta as I am too scared to work with anyone else.

Natasha never understands the walking disaster named Clint Barton. While all the media and pretty much everyone on this planet knows that they are 'a couple of assassins' as Tony had called them once, only Natasha is being treated like one. 

All the fearful glares she got, she could swear it's in her teammates(minus Clint) sometimes they try to make a small talk or crack some jokes at her, like they're afraid she's going to snap their neck or something. 

Frustrating, and not in any good way.

But with Clint, they all laugh and tease him with nicknames. They spend hours playing games with him. Invited him to a team movie night, well yeah she was invited too but no one dare talking to her at the event(again, minus Clint) 

Then she realizes it. 

They never get to know the Clint Barton she knows.

Clint Barton as a perfect recorded underground assassin, as a dead eye killer with an unparalleled aim, as a brutal masterless samurai and a lot of thing Clint never tells her. 

They all know him as a loyal teammate, world best archer, only deadly with a bow and arrows on above, funny guy with quick mouth and a walking disaster. 

This make her winces sometimes when thinking about it too hard, it's not like those are his fake persona. It's as real as another. And that scares her off. 

They believe he will look after them, Natasha believes him too. And he will actually do that. 

Then when time comes, whatever he likes it or not, when he has to stand against Natasha and everyone , they won't see that coming, can't prepare for something they think will never happen. 

For Natasha, of course she stays put, hoping as hell it will never happen. 

He redeemed her from her old life, giving chances to clear her red ledger, giving her a new life, a team Natasha want to call it family so bad it hurts. 

If he finally thinks she doesn't deserve it, then she will gladly accept her fate. 

The most dangerous killer is the one who can gain their victim's trust without trying. 

That's why Natasha's whole body tremble with emotions she thought Red Room already took care of when her eyes land on the figure with painfully familiar gold and black suit. 

Fear, sad and desperate. And some small relieve, he survives the snap after all. 

"Clint" She calls him softly  
Nothing. No respond.  
"R-Ronin" Natasha trys again, wants to reach for him.  
She couldn't, hand hovers at an empty space in front of her.  
Clint stops whatever he was doing, his mask is slowly pulled off before he turns. 

Natasha just realises she has been holding her breath.

"You're alive"  
"No, no I'm not"

**Author's Note:**

> One reason for the title is that I felt excited to see Clint, then Marvel threw all emotional broke down people at me. A Crying Steve is the most dangerous Steve to my heart. 
> 
> There's some changes in the story. In the first version Ronin kept his mask on as he turned to Nat. To make it a little more like in the teaser I made him removed it. 
> 
> And at first it was going to be a "5 times... " fic, but I got too lazy and ran out of ideas to complete it. So yeah... 
> 
> Haven't watched the trailer yet? Why are you still here then, https://youtu.be/hA6hldpSTF8
> 
> I love everyone who decided to spend their precious time reading this, seriously I LOVE ya all. 
> 
> -MLIF


End file.
